Innocence
by mrs Malfoy-Scarlet
Summary: 'I didn't do it,' Draco Malfoy says. 'I'm innocent.' Should I, Hermione Granger, believe him?


**Please tell me if my English is incorrect.**

**The story takes place in the 6****th**** year.**

* * *

I'm walking towards Dumbledore's office to return the Time-Turner. When I reach the office I hear Draco Malfoy and Dumbledore talking. I'm curious; why would Malfoy talk to Dumbledore? I look in my bag and find what I'm looking for: an extendable ear.

'What were you thinking?' Dumbledore says. 'Torturing two muggleborns and a muggle! You're very lucky I could convince the Ministry you wouldn't do that if you didn't have a very good reason, otherwise you would be in Azkaban already!'

'But professor...'

'No, Draco. You can go now; I will talk to professor Snape about your punishment.'

I quickly put the extendable ear back in my bag. Malfoy opens the door and I immediately walk into the office, without saying anything or even looking at him.

'Professor Dumbledore, I came here to return the Time-Turner.'

'Thank you, Hermione. I will give it to professor McGonagall as soon as possible.'

'Professor Dumbledore?'

'Yes, Hermione.'

Just before I want to ask him why Draco Malfoy was here, I change my mind.

'Well... I can still get it back if I need it, right?'

'Of course you can.'

* * *

While I'm walking to my dorm, I try to think of someone I can tell about the conversation between Malfoy and Dumbledore, but I don't know anyone I can trust and wouldn't be extremely worried about me. I can take care of myself; I don't need their help to protect myself against Malfoy. I'm not afraid of him. Well, I think I'm not afraid of him, because when I just see him walking through the corridor, I automatically grab my wand. Is that because I'm afraid or because I just want to protect myself? No, I'm not afraid.

* * *

'Hermione.' Ginny says.

'Uh... what?' I wake up from my thoughts about the reason why Malfoy would torture two muggleborns and a muggle. I mean, he's always been mean against me and other muggleborns, but torturing? I just can't believe he did that. Well, if even Dumbledore says he did it, it has to be true.

'HERMIONE GRANGER, did you hear what I just said?' Ginny sighs.

'No... I'm sorry.'

'What's wrong with you?'

'I... I'm just worried about my N.E.W.T.'s...'

'Okay...' Ginny raises one eyebrow. 'Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?'

'I'm sure.'

'Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me.'

'I know, Ginny. Thank you, you're a great friend.' I get up and hug her. She laughs.

'Your mood changes fast.'

'I know, it's so weird.'

'Maybe you're in love...' she teases.

'Yeah, right. Secretly I'm in love with one of your brothers...' We both start to laugh, but my laugh is faked. For how long can I keep it a secret? Should I tell everything to Ginny? A part of me is screaming: Tell it! He's dangerous. Deep inside you've always known this was going to happen one day. Watch out or he'll torture you or worse; maybe he'll even kill you!

But then another part of me tells me not to tell, because they wouldn't believe me or otherwise they would overreact.

'I think I'm going to bed,' I say to Ginny.

'Now? But it's only 9 pm!'

'I'm just tired because of the studying.'

'You really should think about less studying.'

'I can't and you know that! I told myself I have to pass every test.'

'Don't be so hard for yourself. I've got an idea. Saturday we're going to Hogsmeade together. We're really going to have a lot of fun, but without any books.'

'I get it: no books this Saturday.'

'So you agree?'

'Yes, we've got a deal. Maybe you're right and I should study less.'

Ginny glances. 'Sleep well, 'Mione.'

'Sleep well.'

* * *

The next morning in potions class we get grades. Ginny was right, I should study less. I've got an O, again. I guess my grades would still be good if I didn't study one day a week. Just one day.

* * *

I sit next to Ginny, opposite Harry and Ron. We have lunch and Ron's very quiet.

'What's wrong Ron?' I ask concerned.

'Well... I... I just wondered if... if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me.'

'Oh Ron, I'm so sorry, but I promised Ginny to go with her.'

'No, don't be sorry. It's okay,' he says, but I can see he's disappointed.

'I'm really sorry, but we could go together next time, if you want to.'

'Are you serious? I mean, I'd love to, but, really?'

'Yes, Ron, I'm serious.' I almost start to laugh.

His cheeks turn red. 'Well, I eh... have to go.'

He walks away, while smiling at me over his shoulder.

'Ron...'

It's too late, instead of walking through the door, he walks against the wall. Everyone starts to laugh. I can hardly keep a straight face. His cheeks turn red again and he quickly walks through the door.

'Poor Ron,' I say, but I can't deny I laugh.


End file.
